Chapter 8: A Dish That Calls for Spring
|volume = Volume 2 |kana = 春を呼ぶ皿 |romaji = Haru o yobu sara |arc = Introduction Arc |ep = 4, 5 |chapprev = Lawless Area |chapnext = The Ice Queen and the Spring Storm }} A Dish That Calls for Spring is the 8th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary Sōma Yukihira is impressed by Satoshi Isshiki's cooking skills, realizing he is in a different league compared to the other students. Satoshi, who revealed himself a member of the Elite Ten Council, then asks Sōma to cook something himself as he wants to have a little cooking contest with him. Sōma, who begins to understand why his father sent him to the academy, accepts the challenge. Sōma starts by analyzing Satoshi's dish, believing Satoshi to be raised in a Japanese restaurant. Satoshi wonders why Sōma would think so, with Sōma responding the mackerel-dish was cooked perfectly and not just everyone could cook it like that. Sōma then decides on cooking the #20-dish from Yukihira's secret menu while also using mackerel as the main ingredient. As Sōma starts cooking, the aroma from the dish leads Shun, Ryōko and Yūki to wake up. To Yūki's surprise, Shun explains that Sōma is having a cooking showdown with Satoshi. They make one final comment about Satoshi's attire, before Sōma finishes cooking. Sōma reveals he made a Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke, which normally uses salmon as the main ingredient. Ryōko wonders what's poured in the dish, to which Sōma replies it is salted kelp tea, which makes a perfect end to a meal. Yūki gets hungry just by looking at the dish, whilst Satoshi ponders about what's special about the dish, as it looks like a dish which could be served in a cheap restaurant. They then proceed to try the dish, realizing it tastes great. The mackerel's meat proves to be really juicy, to which Ryōko wonders how Sōma managed to cook the dish like that. Satoshi replies Sōma used a French cooking technique called Poêlée, a fact which even surprises Sōma. Sōma replies he learned the technique from his father, so he could give a different texture to some of his dishes. Satoshi is impressed by the fact Sōma doesn't stick to just one type of cooking, thinking it was creative cooking by Sōma. Satoshi believes the dish represents the moment in which spring begins itself, before finishing his meal. Yūki, Ryōko and Satoshi then react to the dish, sprouting like spring itself. Satoshi proceeds to thank Sōma for cooking the dish, to which Megumi awakes, seeing her classmate shaking hands with a half-naked man in tears. The duel is considered a draw, with both parties managing to impress eachother. With the cooking contest, the party in Zenji's room is now over. Zenji however is still asleep, and everyone leaves the room, promising to clean before leaving next time. Megumi wonders why Satoshi decided to challenge Sōma to a showdown, with Yūki replying they shouldn't worry about it. Satoshi and Sōma, who stayed behind to clean Zenji's room, have a chat with Satoshi officially welcoming Sōma to the Polar Star Dorm. He also says Sōma can ask him everything if there is something he doesn't understand. Sōma, who has just one question, then suddenly asks Satoshi on how to become a member of the Elite Ten Council, to which Satoshi asks if Sōma plans to take the top of the academy. Sōma admits it is his mission to become the best in the academy, believing he would have won Satoshi's seat in the Elite Ten Council if he had won their earlier showdown. Satoshi replies it is a wonderful ambition for Sōma to become the best in the academy, but he asks for them to postpone a future duel, telling him it's really late already. Satoshi then thinks by himself that Sōma will understand little by little what cooking really means in the academy. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes *Sōma Yukihira's Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke Featured Cooking Duels *Sōma Yukihira Vs. Satoshi Isshiki Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Manga Category:Introduction Arc Category:Volume 2